Don't Curb Me Appa
by ParkByun61
Summary: No Summary -KaiSoo-


Title : Don't curb me, appa!

Author : Eegyeol61

Cast : Kim JongIn , Do KyungSoo

Genre : Sad,Family,romance,little bit humor

Pairing : KaiSoo, appa & eomma kyungsoo

Rate : T

Length : OneShoot

Happy Reading~

"Eommaa!" teriak namja mungil seraya berlari dengan menenteng sesuatu yang sepertinya berharga. Dari arah dapur tampak yeoja paruh baya yang berlari kecil pada seseorang yang memanggilnya.

"Ada apa Kyungie? Kenapa berteriak ?" tanya yeoja paruh baya tersebut. Namja yang di panggil kyungie atau Kyungsoo lengkapnya Do Kyungsoo menyengir kuda melihat eommanya mengomel

"Eomma ! lihat ! aku mendapat juara satu umum di sekolahku" ujar namja mungil tersebut.

"Jinjja ? Daebak! Anak eomma memang hebat" puji yeoja aruh baya tersebut. Kemudian memeluk anaknya. Kebahagiaan sepasang anak dan ibu tersebut terhenti karena deheman dari suara berat namja paruh baya yang berdiri di anak tangga.

"Appa! Lihat ! aku mendapat juara satu umum di sekolahku" ujar Kyungsoo riang. Namun senyumannya hilang saat melihat wajah appanya yang datar-datar saja

"Kau hanya bangga mendapat juara satu umum di sekolahmu ? itu belum seberapa, seharusnya kau seperti hyung mu yang mendapat juara satu nasional! Di mata appa yang kau dapatkan belum ada apa-apanya" remeh appa kyungsoo

"Yeobo, setidaknya kau juga bangga dengan usaha kyungsoo. Ia sedang berusaha memenuhi keinginanmu" bela eomma kyungsoo

"Aku tidak mau tau, Kyungsoo sekarang kau pergi kekamar mu dan belajar lebih giat lagi"titah appa kyungsoo. Kyungsoo mengangguk pelan dan menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya.

Eomma kyungsoo menghampiri appa kyungsoo yang kini sedang menyesap tehnya di meja makan

"Yeobo,Kau terlalu mengekangnya"Ujar eomma Kyungsoo

"Aku melakukan itu demi kebaikannya"

"Hah.. aku hanya takut dia akan berakhir seperti Ryeowook hyungnya yang meninggalkan kita. Hanya dia anak kita satu-satunya sekarang"

"Dia tidak kan seperti itu"

Eomma Kyungsoolebih memilih diam saja dari pada harus berdebat dengan suaminya yang keras kepala.

"Semoga kau tidak mengambil jalan seperti hyungmu kyungsoo" batin eomma kyungsoo

Kyungsoo duduk di tepi ranjangnya seraya mengusap rambutnya yang basah. Ia kelihatan lebih segar setelah membersihkan dirinya. Sebelumnya mari kita ceritakan kehidupaannya terlebih dahulu. Kyungsoo atau lengkapnya Do Kyungsoo adalah namja mungil bermata bulat dan berwajah manis. Ia merupakan namja terpintar di sekolahnya. Ia selalu meraih peringkat satu umum setiap semester. Banyak orang yang memujinya bahkan para guru juga memuji kepintarannya. Memiliki wajah manis dan imut, berotak encer dan kehidupan mewah, sempurna bukan ?. Namun appanya belum akan puas sebelum ia mendapatkan peringkat satu nasional seperti hyungnya, Do Ryeowook. Do Ryeowook adalah hyung yang lebih tua 3 tahun dari kyungsoo, ia meninggal setehun yang lalu karena bunuh diri. Ia tidak tahan dengan kekangan ayahnya yang harus di penuhi.

Namun kehilangan seorang anak tidak membuat appa kyungsoo jerah. Imbasnya kini kyungsoo merasakan kekangan appanya.

CEKLEK !

Suara pintu menginteruksi kegiatan kyungsoo. Dari balik pintu tampak eomma kyungsoo dengan senyuman penenangnya

"Kau belum tidur ?" tanya eomma kyungsoo

"Sebentar lagi aku akan tidur eomma" Jawab kyungsoo. Eomma kyungsoo berjalan menghampiri kyungsoo, ia memeluk anak satu-satunya itu dengan sayang.

"Kau jangan terlalu memikirkan perkataan appa. Ia pasti juga senang dengan peringkatmu jadi jangan sedih ne?" hibur eomma kyungsoo

"Aku tau eomma" jawab kyungsoo melepas pelukannya. Ia mengusap rambut anaknya lembut.

"Jja, sekarang kau tidurlah" ucap eomma kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mengangguk, kemudian ia membuka laci nakas di samping tempat tidurnya. Ia merogoh sesuatu yang sepertinya botol obat.

"Kau masih mengkonsumsi obat tidur?" tanya eomma kyungsoo

"Ne, kalau aku tidak meminumnya, aku tidak bisa tidur eomma" jawab kyungsoo

"Baiklah eomma akan keluar" ujar eomma kyungsoo. Ia berdiri meninggalkan kamar kyungsoo setelah ia menutup rapat pintu kamar kyungsoo. Setitik air mata jatuh dari mata indahnya.

'Terlalu banyak beban yang menghantuimu kyungsoo, semoga appa mu menyadarinya' batin eomma kyungsoo miris. Dulu anaknya tidak pernah mengkonsumsi obat tidur agar bisa tidur akan tetapi semenjak suami mengekangnya jadilah Kyungsoo yang seperti ini. Ia benar-benar merasa takut akan kehilangan anaknya sekali lagi.

Bel sekolah tanda pulang berbunyi membuat para siswa dan siswi bersorak gembira karena terbebas dari beban pelajaran yang membuat mereka pusing setengah mati. Tampak kyungsoo sedang membereskan peralatan sekolahnya dengan santai seraya membalas sapaan temannya yang mengatakan akan pulang terlebih dahulu. Kemudian dari balik pintu kelas kyungsoo tampak namja tampan berkulit tan dan mata elangnya yang menawan. Ia menghampiri Kyungsoo yang masih mebereskan peralatannya dan tampaknya tak sadar dengan kedatangan namja tan tan tersebut terkikik geli dengan jalan berjingkat-jingkat ia menghampiri kyungsoo dan..

Boo~

Namja tampan itu mengejutkan kyungsoo dan alhasil menimbulkan pekikan pelan dari empu yang di kejutkan. Kyungsoo menatap sebal orang yang sudah mengujutkannya sedangkan sang pelaku hanya menyengir tanpa rasa bersalah. Kyungsoo mem-pout kan bibir nya dan segera melanjutkan kegiatannya yang tertunda. Oh, banyak sekali buku yang ia bawa, apa ia tidak merakan sakit di bahunya dengan membawa buku yang banyak dan super tebal.

"Eoh, ayolah baby jangan merajuk seperti itu" ujar namja tampan tersebut.

"Ukh.. kau hampir membuat jantung ku copot Jongie, aku kesal padamu". Jawab kyungsoo pada namja yang ia panggil Jongie.

Namja tampan berkulit tan itu memiliki nama Kim Jongin tetapi ia lebih di kenal dengan nama Kai. Ia adalah kekasih kyungsoo sejak 2 tahun yah lalu. Ia merupakan hoobae kyungsoo yang duduk di kelas 10 sedangkan kyungsoo duduk di kelas 11. Jongin sangat menyayangi kyungsoo, ia akan selalu menghibur kyungsoo di kala kalau appa kyungsoo sudah mengekangnya dengan senang hati ia akan meminjamkan bahunya untuk sandaran kyungsoo.

"Baiklah untuk permintaan maaf ku, aku akan membawa mu ke lotte world. Tadaa~" bujuk Jongin seraya memperlihatkan 2 tiket untuk masuk ke Lotte world

"Eng.. setelah ini aku ada les jongin, jadi aku tidak bisa" jawab kyungsoo murung. Sebenarnya ia ingin menerima tawaran kekasihnya itu namun karena les tersebut ia harus menolaknya.

"Oh ayolah hyung hanya sehari ini saja, hanya sekali-kali kau membolos les" bujuk jongin dengan manjanya

"Hah.. Baiklah, hanya hari ini saja kan?" akhirnya kyungsoo menyetujui permintaan kekasih tannya ini. Ia pasrah setelah ini akan di marahi oleh ayahnya.

"Yeeyyy!" girang jongin.

Jongin menarik tangan kyungsoo menuju parkiran untuk mengambil mobilnya dan merekapun berangkat menuju Lotte world.

"Hyung kau mau ke wahana apa?" tanya jongin setelah mereka sampai di lotte world. Kyungsoo mengalihkan tatapanya ke penjuru lotte world dan matanya berbinar setelah mendapati wahana roller coster, dengan semangat kyungsoo menunjuk-nunjuk wahana itu

"Jongin~ ayo kita naik itu" ujar kyungsoo dengan tidak sabaran menarik tangan jongin.

Sementara jongin mengeluarkan keringit dingin dari tubuhnya, sebagai rahasia ia takut dengan wahana roller coster.

"Hyung, cari yang lain saja. Nanti kau pusing kalau naik itu" elak Jongin

"Ayolah jongin aku ingin ituuuu~~" ujar kyungsoo manja

Jangin menghela nafas dan mengiyakan permintaan kekasih manisnya ini dengan berat hati. Entah apa yang akan terjadi setelah ia menaiki wahana itu. Semoga saja ia masih selamat.

"Huekk, uhuk..uhukk..huekk..ugh" jongin terus saja memuntahkan isi perutnya dan di bantu kyungsoo mengurut tengkuknya. Wajah jongin pucat setelah ia menaiki roller coster

"Ternyata kau takut naik roller coster Jongie ? ckckck.. tidak Gentle" ujar kyungsoo seraya terus mengurut tengkuk jongin

"Ya ! aku tidak takut, hanya saja aku terkejut" elak jongin

"Ukh.. Kim Jongin namja populer takut dengan roller coster ? hahahaha" tawa kyungsoo menggoda jongin.

Awalnya jongin ingin membalas godan kyungsoo, namun karna ia melihat tawa kyungsoo yang lepas tanpa beban, ia mengurungkannya. Jongin juga ikut tersenyum melihat kyungsoo yang bisa tertawa dengan lepas. Biasanya kyungsoo sangat jarang tertawa akibat kekangan appa nya. Ia sangat khawatir pada kekasihnya apabila ia sudah benar-benar lelah menghadapi appanya.

"Jongie, aku ingin ke situ" tunjuk kyungsoo pada stand yang di penuhi boneka. Jongin yang tersadar dari lamunannya segera melihat pada arah telunjuk kyungsoo. Kemudian ia tersenyum dan menggandeng kyungsoo menuju stand tesebut. Hari itu di lewati dengan candaan tawa dari sepasang kekasih tersebut.

Keringat dingin menjalari tubuh kyungsoo yang menunduk menghadapi appanya yang berdiri di hadapannya. Appa kyungsoo memandangi kyungsoo yang menunduk di hadapannya.

"Kau tau apa kesalahanmu?" tanya namja paruh baya tersebut dengan suara dinginnya yang di pasikan akan membuat bulu kuduk seseorang berdiri

"..." Kyungsoo hanya diam tak menanggapi pertanyaan ayahnya. Ia terlalu takut untuk mengeluarkan suaranya, suaranya bagai tersangkut di tenggorokannya.

"Do Kyungsoo !" teriak appa kyungsoo

"N-ne a-appa, a-aku membolos saat les" jawan kyungsoo gugup

"Wae? Apa sekarang kau ingin menjadi anak bodoh"

"Ani appa"

"Lalu kenapa sekarang kau membangkang?"

Eomma kyungsoo yang mendengar teriakan suaminya langsung saja menahan lengan suaminya ia memohon agar jangan terlalu kasar pada kyungsoo

"Yeobo, sudahlah ! biarkan kyungsoo beristirahat sekarang biar aku yang menasehatinya" ujar eomma kyungsoo lembut

"Hah baiklah, tidurlah kyungsoo" titah namja paruh baya tersebut.

Dengan gontai kyungsoo menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya, ia memijit keningnya yang berdenyut sedari tadi di tambah rasa mual yang menyerangnya. Sepertinya ia masuk angin karena terlalu lama di luar ditengah kota seol yang akan memasuki musim gugur.

Sesampainya di kamar ia langsung saja menuju toilet dan memuntahkan isi perutnya yang sedari tadi serasa berputar.

"Huek.. uhuk.. hoek.. ugh..agh..huek" kyungsoo masih terus saja muntah wajahnya sudah sangat pucat

"Omo! Kyungsoo gwenchana ?" tanya eomma kyungsoo terkejut melihat anaknya yang terus muntah seraya memijit tengkuk kyungsoo.

"Gwenchana eomma hah.. huek.. hoek"

Setelah lelah memuntahkan isi perutnya, eomma kyungsoo membimbingnya menuju tempat tidur. Wanita paruh baya itu merebahkan tubuh kyungsoo secara perlahan kemudian menyelimuti tubuh mungil tersebut. Tampak raut khawatir terlihat dari wajah yang tak bisa di katakan muda lagi namun tetap anggun tersebut. Ia mengusap keringat yang berada di dahi kyungsoo bahkan ia sempat merasakan dahi anaknya tersebut terasa hangat.

"Sepertinya kau akan demam, eomma akan mengambil obat sebentar"

"Eomma.." ujar kyungsoo menahan lengan eommanya "tidak perlu, aku hanya ingin eomma di sini, nyanyikan aku sebuah lagu sebelum aku tidur"

Eomma kyungsoo menghela nafas dan kembali duduk di tepi ranjang kyungsoo

"Cha ! sekarang tidur lah eomma akan menemanimu" jawab eomma kyungsoo, ia bersenandung untuk menghantarkan anak tercintanya pada dunia mimpi dengan perlahan kyungsoo memejamkan matanya dan merambat ke dunia mimpi.

Eomma kyungsoo tersenyum miris melihat wajah lelah kyungsoo di saat tidur, baru kali inilah kyungsoo dapat tidur tanpa meminum obat tidur. Setelah memastikan kyungsoo terlelap, eomma kyungsoo merapikan selimut kyungsoo dan mngecup dahi kyungsoo kemudian mematikan lampu dan menutup erat pintu kamar kyungsoo.

"Pagi eomma, appa" sapa kyungsoo pada orang tuanya

"Kau ingin sekolah kyungsoo? Wajahmu masih pucat, sebaiknya kau istirahat saja" ujar eomma kyungsoo khawatir

"Ani eomma aku baik-baik saja" jawab kyungsoo

Eomma kyungsoo ingin melayangkan bantahannya kembali sebelum suara suaminya yang sedang membaca koran membuatnya bungkam

"kalau hanya sakit sedikit jangan mengambil libur karena kyungsoo akan ketinggalan pelajaran" ujar appa kyungsoo datar

Hari ini kelas kyungsoo sedang pelajaran olahraga, sepertinya merekan akan mengambil nilai lari. Kebetulan jam olahraga kelas kyungsoo bersamaan dengan kelas kai yang juga akan mengambil nilai lari. Kai memperhatikan kyungsoo yang berada disampingnya dengan khawatir, saat tadi pagi ia terkejut melihat wajah kyungsoo yang pucat, saat di tanyai ia hanya menjawab tidak apa-apa.

"Baiklah hari ini kita akan mengambil nilai lari, untuk namja kalian harus mampu berlari 25 keliling lapangan dalam waktu lima menit dan yeoja 15 keliling dalam waktu 3 menit. Arraso?" ujar guru olahraga tersebut

"arra" jawab seluruh murid

"Baiklah kelompok pertama yang akan berlari adalah Choi minho, Lee taemin, Huang Zi Tao, Do Kyungsoo dan Kim Myungsoo" ujar guru tersebut

Langsung saja kelompok pertama yang namanya terpanggil tersebut mengambil garis start. Kai bertambah cemas melihat keadaan kyungsoo yang bertambah pucat sesekali ia juga menghela nafas berat

"Hana..Dul..Set..Priiitttt!"

Bunyi peluit telah di bunyikan pertanda sudah di mulai, mereka terus berlari mengejar waktu, tampak kyungsoo yang berlari paling akhir namun ia tetap berlari walaupun peluh sudah membasahi dahinya bahkan nafasnya tidak beraturan.

2 menit pertama kyungsoo masih terus berlari walaupun ia baru melakukannya 10 kali sedangkan yang lainnya sudah ada yang hampir 20 bahkan lebih.

Di saat menit-menit terakhir kyungsoo sudah 18 kali keliling, hanya tinggal 2 kali lagi untuk mencapai 20 tetapi di sudah terlalu lelah bahkan kepalanya berdenyut sakit, wajah nya juga sudah sangat pucat dengan bibir yang sudah agak membiru. Ia menghentikan langkahnya dan memegangi kepalanya yang seperti di hantam olah batu besar perlahan darah mengalir dari hidungnya dan pandangannya menggelap seketika. Hal terakhir yang bisa ia tangkap hanya teriakan kai dan wajah paniknya yang berusaha membangunkannya.

"Ugh.." kyungsoo mengerang membiasakan penglihatannya yang agak buram, ia mempehatikan sekeliling ruangan yang ia tempati sekarang. Ruangan serba putih berbau obat yang sangat menyengat tersebut sangat familiar di benak kyungsoo di tambah infus yang menancap pada tangan kirinya, dapat di pastikan ia sekarang berada di rumah sakit.

CEKLEK !

Suara pintu terbuka menampilkan namja tampan berkulit tan yang membawa kantung belanja yang sepertinya berisi makanan ringan. Ia tersenyum melihat kyungsoo yang sudah sadar walaupun masih terlihat lemah.

"Kau sudah bangun kyung ? kau memerlukan sesuatu ?" tanya Kai seraya meletakkan kantung belanjaannya di nakas samping ranjang kyungsoo. Kyungsoo hanya menggeleng sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan kai tadi.

"Anemia mu kambuh di tambah kau yang sedang demam, ada apa sebenarnya denganmu kyungsoo ? apa ini mengenai appa mu?" tanya kai lembut seraya mengusap kepala kyungsoo.

"Aku baik-baik saja kai, ini bukan karna appa. Mungkin ini hanya aku yang terlalu lelah" jawab kyungsoo

"Apa kau memberitahu eomma kalau aku di sini?" lanjut kyungsoo

"Aniya, aku tau kau tak ingin membuat eomma mu cemas. Maka dari itu aku merahasiakannya" jawab kai

"Aku ingin pulang" pinta kyungsoo

"Mwo? Kau sedang sakit kyungsoo tetaplah di sini, setidaknya sampai kau benar-benar sembuh"

"Ani, aku tidak mau di sini. Aku tidak ingin membuat eomma dan appa khawatir"

"Hah.. Arrasso! Kau tunggu di sini aku akan mengurus administrasinya"

Dengan berat hati kai akhirnya menyetujui keinginan kekasih mungilnya tersebut. Siapa yang akan bisa menolak permintaan dengan wajah memelas seperti itu.

PLAK !

Suara tamparan memecah kesunyian di tengah malam ini. Pelaku penamparan itu adalah ayah kyungsoo yang menampar pipi kyungsoo hingga memerah bahkan mengeluarkan darah di sudut bibirnya.

"Kau mulai membangkang kyungsoo!" teriak ayah kyungsoo padanya

"Dengan beraninya kau membolos les, kemana saja kau? Berkencan dengan kekasihmu itu? Kau ingin nilaimu turun? Ani.. sekarang saja nilaimu masih menyedihkan kau ingin menambah menyedihkan lagi nilai mu eoh?" lanjut ayah kyungsoo mencaci maki kyungsoo. Kyungsoo hanya mampu tertunduk menghadapi ayahnya yang benar-benar murka sementara eomma nya hanya menatap sendu pemandangan yang ada di hadapananya saat ini, ia juga tidak terlalu berani menentang suaminya.

"Lihat ! bahkan kau hanya bisa menangis di saat seperti ini?" lanjutnya lagi melihat kyungsoo sudah meneteskan air mata.

"A..appa, aku tau aku mengecewakanmu. Tapi bisakah kau menghentikan ini sebentar saja. Aku sudah lelah belajar appa" ujar kyungsoo memberanikan dirinya mengutarakan isi hatinya selama ini.

PLAK!

Akan tetapi bukan kemurahan hati ayahnya yang ia dapat melainkan tamparan di pipinya kembali. Tamparan yang tadi saja masih berbekas di pipinya kini di tambah lagi.

"Kau bilang berhenti? Kau benar-benar anak tidak berguna! Aku tidak ingin melihat mu lagi" kata-kata kasar itu menjadi penutup dari perkataan ayah kyungsoo yang dengan sukses menghancurkan hati kyungsoo. Selama ini ayahnya memang bersikap keras terhadapnya tetapi tidak pernah sekalipun mengatakan perkataan seperti itu.

Kyungsoo terduduk di lantai dingin setelah ayahnya berlalu meninggalkan nya dengan tumpahan air mata yang membasahi pipinya.

"Appa hiks.. tidak menginginkanku lagi.. hikks.. mian appa..hiks aku mengecewakanmu.. huwaa..." kyungsoo meraung sejadi-jadinya. Eomma nya menghampiri kyungsoo dan memeluk anaknya tersebut seraya mengucapkan kata-kata penenang untuk kyungsoo.

Dengan kasar kyungsoo melepaskan pelukan eommanya dan berlari menuju kamar dan mengkunci pintu agar tidak ada yang masuk. Dengan brutal ia menghamburkan apa saja yang di raihnya menghancurkan kamarnya dengan linangan air mata di pipinya.

" _kyungsoo-ya biarkan eomma masuk,jangan berbuat nekat, eomma mohon. Kyungsoo-ya buka pintunya."_

Bahkan teriakan eommanya tidak di hiraukan oleh kyungsoo yang masih saja memporak porandakan kamarnya. Kyungsoo terduduk di samping ranjangnya dengan pisau _cutter_ di tangannya.

" _jika appa tak menginginkan ku, untuk apa aku di sini? Lebih baik aku menyusul ryeowook hyung"_ monolog kyungsoo. Ia sudah bersiap siap mengiris urat nadinya dengan pisau _cutter_ yang ada di tangan nya namun tidak bisa karena terlintas kai dan eommanya yang sungguh menyayangi dirinya.

"Hikss.. aku tidak bisa" ia kembali menagis memeluk lututnya dan membenamkan kepalanya di sela lipatan kakinya.

Kyungsoo masih menangis sampai ada sesuatu yang di rasakannya seperti menghimpit saluran pernafasannya sehingga membuat ia kesulitan bernafas

"Argh.." erang kyungsoo yang merasakan dadanya sesak. Sepertinya penyakit asmanya kambuh padahal sudah lama sekali penyakitnya tidak pernah kambuh merangkak berusaha mencapai laci meja nakas dimana terdapat obatnya di sana. Namun terlalu payah karena ia yang kesulitan bernafas.

"Engh..agh..je..jebalhh.." ujar kyungsoo berusaha agar sampai pada meja nakas

Setelah sampai dengan gelisah ia mengacak laci tersebut untuk mencari obatnya. Laci terbawah tidak ada, laci di tengah juga tidak ada, hingga laci pertama baru ia menemukan obatnya. Tanpa sengaja pula ia menyenggol lampu tidur sehingga terjatuh kelantai menimbulkan bunyi pecahan yang keras bersamaan itu pula obat kyungsoo terlempar jauh darinya.

"Agh..emgh.." kyungsoo berusah mengambil obat tersebut dengan menyeret tubuhnya hingga beberapa centi lagi obat itu ia gapai ia benar-benar kehilangan kesadarannya.

Mendengar keheningan di kamar kyungsoo, eomma kyungsoo memutuskan mengambil kunci cadangan untuk masuk ke kamar kyungsoo takut terjadi sesuatu padanya.

CEKLEK

Pintu itu terbuka dan menampakkan tubuh kyungsoo yang terbaring di lantai dengan wajah pucat. Eomma kyungsoo membelalakkan matanya melihat kyungsoo yang tergolek tak sadarksn diri. Ia menghampiri kyungsoo dan berusaha membangunkannya namun gagal.

"Kyungsoo.. eomma mohon buka mata mu..hiikkss..kyungsoo.." ucap eomma kyungsoo berusaha membangunkan kyungsoo.

"Ahjumma, bagaimana keadaan kyungsoo?" tanya kai pada eomma kyungsoo setelah sampai di ruangan di mana kyungsoo di rawat.

"Sudah lebih baik kai, tetapi ia belum sadar" jawab eomma kyungsoo dengan suara parau.

Kai memnghampiri tempat tidur kyungsoo dan menggenggam tangannya yang terbebas dari infus. Sangat miris melihat kekasihnya kembali terbaring dengan wajah pucat bahkan sekarang di tambah dengan masker oksigen yang menutupi hidung dan mulutnya

"Berhentilah membuat ku khawatir lagi pororo" ujar kai seraya mengecup kening kyungsoo.

"oh ya ahjumma, dimana ahjussi?" tanya kai kembali pada eomma kyungsoo

"Di taman rumah sakit, sepertinya ia menyesal atas perbuatannya" jawab eomma kyungsoo

"Ahh.. aku permisi dulu ahjumma, aku akan menemui Ahjussi" pamit kai. Setelah di angguki oleh eomma kai langsung saja kai pergi untuk menemui ayah kyungsoo.

" _Akibat tekanan yang di alaminya, itulah mengapa penyakitnya kembali kambuh! Di tambah ia juga baru saja di rawat di sini tetapi ia memaksa pulang dengan kondisi yang masih lemah. Kalau ia terus tertekan ini bisa berpengruh pada mentalnya bahkan membahayakan jiwanya. Ku harap tuan tidak terlalu menekannya lagi"_ Perkataan dokter yang merawat kyungsoo terus saja menghantui pikiran ayah kyungsoo. Ia sadar sudah terlalu keras terhadap kyungsoo sehingga mengakibatkan kyungsoo seperti ini bahkan secara tidak langsung ia akan membunuh kyungsoo secara perlahan.

"Ahjussi, ternyata kau disini, kenapa tidak menjaga kyungsoo" tanya kai seraya duduk di bangku kosong di samping appa kyungsoo

"Ah.. ternyatan kau kai?" Ujar appa kyungsoo

Suasana menjadi hening kembali.

"Apa aku ini ayah yang buruk kai? Kyungsoo pasti sangat membenciku. Aku benar-benar ayah yang satu anak tidak membuatku jerah" Ujar ayah kyungsoo memecah keheningan

"Jangan bicara seperti itu ahjussi, kyungsoo bukanlah orang yang akan membenci appanya dengan mudah. Jujur saja, aku kagum dengannya. Walaupun ia merasa lelah tetapi ia tetap tesenyum dan berusaha agar tidak mengecewakan appanya. Aku sering melihat ia terkadang tertidur karena terlalu larut belajar bahkan ia terkadang aku temukan pingsan karena kelelahan seperti tadi tetapi ia tidak pernah mengeluh dan menuturkan kebencian terhadap appanya. Bahkan appanya menjadi alasan utama untuk menjadi semangatnya." Ujar kai panjang lebar

"Jinjja?"

"Ne ahjussi, tetapi sekarang aku mohon jangan terlalu mengekangnya sekarang. Terkadang aku ingin menangis melihat kondisinya seperti itu"

"Hah.. apa kyungsoo akan memaafkan ku ?"

"Tentu saja, karna kyungsoo sangat menyayangi ahjussi melebihi dari apapun"

"Gomawo kai, kau sudah menyadarkanku"

"Itulah gunannya calon menantu ahjussi"

"Kau ini, percaya diri sekali"

Dan percakapan tersebut di akhiri dengan candaan dari kedua calon menantu-mertua itu.

"Eo..Eomma?" ujar kyungsoo terbata-bata membuat eommanya terbangun dari tidurnya dan tersenyum legah melihat putranya yang telah membuka matanya.

"Ne kyungsoo, apa ada yang sakit?" tanya eomma kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menggeleng, ia melepaskan masker oksigen yang sedari tadi membuatnya risih

"Appa, Eodisso?" tanya kyungsoo

"Ia di taman bersama kai, ada apa? Kau perlu sesuatu?"

"Ani eomma"

CEKLEK

Suara pintu ruang rawat kyungsoo terbuka menampakkan kai dan appa kyungsoo. Melihat kekasihnya yang sudah sadar langsung saja kai menghampiri kyungsoo dan memeluknya dengan erat.

"Heii,, pororo berhenti membuat ku khawatir lagi, kau ingin membuat kekasihmu ini mati karena mengkhawatirkanmu"

"Mianhae kai, aku tidak akan membuatmu khawatir lagi"

"Ehemm.." pelukan hangan kedua kekasih itu terlepas karena deheman dari appa kyungsoo

"Kyungsoo-ya, mianhae! Appa tau pasti kau membenci appa, tapi appa sungguh menyesal atas perbuatan bodoh appa dan juga perkataan appa tadi, appa sungguh sangat menyesal maafkan appa"

"Appa , kemari lah?" ujar kyungsoo merentangkan tangannya ingin memeluk appanya yang sangat-sangat menyesali perbuatannya. Dengan segera ayah kyungsoo menyambut rentangan tangan kyungsoo.

"Appa tidak perlu minta maaf, appa tidak salah. Kyungsoo tau pasti appa memiliki alasan mengapa appa seperti ini, tapi kumuhonn appa jangan mengekangku lagi. Itu sangat melelahkan, Don't curb me, appa. Jebal" ujar kyungsoo seraya mengusap punggung tegap ayahnya.

"Ne, appa tidak akan mengekangmu lagi kyungsoo. Appa berjanji"

"Appa.. huwaa..." tangis kyungsoo namun itu bukanlah tangisan kesedihan melainkan tangisan kebahagiaan yang menghiasi keluarga Do. Eomma kyungsoo juga ikut andil memeluk kedua malaikat berharganya. Kai yang berdiri tidak jauh dari sana juga ikut tersenyum meliahat keluarga yang bahagia itu.

"Hei.. Calon menantu, kau tidak ingin ikut berpelukan" Ujar appa kyungsoo memecah lamunan kai

"Eoh? Bolehkah?" tanya kai cengo

"Tentu saja boleh kai, kemarilah.." kini kyungsoo yang menjawab kecengoan kekasihnya ini.

Tanpa ragu kai akhirnya juga ikut berpelukan dengan kelurga Do. Sungguh pemandangan yang indah sekaligus juga menutup cerita yang author buat. Author juga mau nyelip pelukan sama mereka, Pai..Pai jangan lupa RCL #Author alay

END

Ps: Disini Kai manggil kyungsoo memang macem2, terkadang kyungie,kyungsoo sampai pororo, maklum kai abal-abal

Kai : Gue denger apa yang lo omongin thor #deathglare

Author : nyengir kuda, #Lariii !

Dont forget to RCL


End file.
